Little toy soldier
by Iroyuki
Summary: The world is ending and America is scared even if all the other nations are smiling.


" _They says the meteor is heading this way. We don't know how long until it hits us but one thing is for sure. It's going to destroy all life on this planet. This is the end."_

The end. This has happened so many times but this time it was real. The meteor was coming. It was inevitable and nothing in the world can stop it. He knew his childish fantasies of being a hero wouldn't stop this but he wanted to hope.

What was going to happen? He didn't want it to end. It was too soon. He has lived for so long and though there were times he wished it would all slip away, he wasn't ready to die. He didn't want to loose them either.

They fought. They all did, it was nothing personal, it wasn't their plans. But what of it? They were the only people he had in this world. No matter how you saw it, they were one world, one family. But the feeling still remained, America was afraid.

...

The room where they always fought and argued was silent today. Every nation was there, not one spoke. There was no name calling. No yelling or no fighting. Everyone sat silently looking down. "It's coming. They said we have six hours." England?

"Can I just say something?" All the nations looked up at him. "I'm sorry. We have been through so much. It's finally over. I'm happy I got to see you all one last time." It was a surprise. He wasn't crying, nor did he even look scared. He held a soft smile and America didn't understand why every other nation smiled back.

Weren't they scared? Everything was ending. They wouldn't be here any longer. The entire room went around with a small and simple apology as they all smiled softly. Though some may have had a tear or two, they didn't look the least bit afraid. Not even Italy looked the least bit scared. The micronations were finally included and even they stood strong. America couldn't understand.

"And one more thing," England said. "Thank you." America clenched his teeth. He was terrified. He wasn't going to die. No freaking way.

...

"One hour left. This is it." Germany looked up from his watch and the nation's were chatting. Names were called but noone fought seriously. There was no time for that, but for America, he was ready to go.

"Fuck this." Everyone turned to him. "How can you all smile like this? We are about to die! I'm not going to stay here!" They all looked at him with pity. "America, what do you mean?" England asked.

"I'm not going to stay here to die! I'm leaving. Come with me," he said. Nations stayed still. Not one spoke up. "Come on guys. You don't want to die, right? Come with me. We can leave in my escape pods. There's enough for everyone. We can make it if we leave now, come on," he said gesturing to the door with a smile.

Not one movement. Only stares of pity. "America, it won't work," Canada spoke up. "That's right, Mon Ami. Come, just stay with us. We can be together," France said softly. America shook his head. "No. I'm not going to die. Italy, you're scared, right? Come on dude," he said looking at the Italian. He smiled and took his brothers' hands. "I'm not afraid, America. Stay with us," he said confidently. America looked around. "Prussia, you're my buddy. Mattie? Dude. Come on, we're brothers." The two shook their heads.

America felt the tears sting his eyes. "I can't die. I'm a hero." He clutched his backpack and the alarms sounded. They all turned to the window, the bright light was coming towards them. "England! Come on, you aren't staying!" America took his wrist and pulled him towards the door.

The hand slipped from his grasp and he turned back. "America. It won't work. It's okay. I'm staying," he said with a sad smile. America shook his head. "Fine. Then you stay here and die!" He ran out and into his own office in a hurry.

" _This is the end_." The news broadcast sounded as he ran. _"This was truly a beautiful world. May you be blessed in your next life."_ America felt his heart race as the radio played a song. Millions stood staring at the meteor, accepting their fate as the music sounded.

 _'Keep smiling through_

 _Just like you always do_

 _'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away._ '

"Mr. America, the pod is ready." He quickly boarded the escape pod. He clutched his backpack as the door was shut. He could still ever so faintly hear the music and he could feel tears flowing as he was launched out. The music was fading away as he went up.

 _'So will you please say hello_

 _To the folks that I know_

 _Tell them I won't be long_

 _They'll be happy to know_

 _That as you saw me go_

 _I was singing this song.'_

He watched as everything passed him. His home. His country. His people. His family. He sniffled as he was left alone in the dark space. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the small figure he was sure to pack.

He opened his palm and stared at the little toy soldier. "We'll meet again. Don't know where. Don't know when." A flash of light made him look up. He clasped the toy in his hand as he watched the planet split into chunks. The tears didn't stop flowing and he turned back to the toy.

He clutched his eyes shut, feeling the burning sensation in his skin as he began to disappear. "But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day." And within a moment, all that was left was a small, worn out toy soldier, on the lone escape pod.

...

 **A/N: I don't own Hetalia not do I own the song. (We'll meet again by Vera Lynn) I recommend to listen to it!**


End file.
